


Miraculous Headcanons

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Headcanons and stupid shit that comes to mind, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Just as the title says.THESE ARE ONLY HEADCANONS, I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!
Kudos: 7





	1. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Adrien associates himself with Dr. Jekyll and Chat Noir is his Mr. Hyde. He actually thinks it's a bit funny rather than depressing.


	2. Random akumas

When akumas randomly show up, Marinette will tiredly say "Spots on." 


	3. Chat Noir knows mostly

Adrien knows Alya and Nino are Rena Rouge and Carapace. However, for some _stupid ass reason_ , he can't figure out Marinette is Ladybug (it frustrates me to no end!)!


	4. Mess vs Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I texted to a friend that made her tell me that I needed to be part of the writing crew for the show.

While Marinette is a mess when asked about knowing Ladybug and denying she knows or is Ladybug and vice versa while Chat Noir is very vague yet will share a lot about his life while not confirming or denying anything about his identity while also making people think he could be making stuff up by asking them if they know whether or not he's lying.

Ladybug is super jealous. 


End file.
